Roommates
by unicorn13564
Summary: Yaoi. What if Kyo goes to a boarding school, only to find that he has to share a room with Haru! Then, after many tantrums, he discovers that Yuki and Aya go there as well! And with Yuki and Aya being next door, it’s bound to be chaos!


**Unicorn13564: Ok, here is 'Roommates'. If you have read 'Never A Boring Moment In A Boarding School' and liked it, then you will most likely like this. Anyway, suppose I should mention that this is a yaoi between Haru x Kyo, and Aya x Yuki. Oh, lookie! I went to an English to Japanese dictionary site thingy and these are my results for words and shit. …Don't ask why I put them there, coz I have no idea! n-n**

**Kyo- Cat- Neko**

**Shigure- Dog- Inu**

**Momiji- Rabbit-usagi**

**Hatori- Seahorse- shi-ho-su**

**Aya- Snake-sune-ku, hebi**

**Yuki- Rat- nezumi**

**Haru- Cow- ushi, meushi**

**Kisa- tiger- Tora**

**Ritsu- Monkey- yamazaru, seiyuuki, saru, monki-**

**Hiro- Lamb/sheep- kohitsuji, ramu/muton, hitsuji**

**Kagura- Boar- buta**

**Roommates!**

**Yaoi. What if Kyo goes to a boarding school, only to find that he has to share a room with Haru! Then, after many tantrums, he discovers that Yuki and Aya go there as well! And with Yuki and Aya being next door, it's bound to be chaos!**

**Rated: 'M' for swearing and yaoi.**

Chapter 1: Roommates!

Kyo slung his bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed, sighing loudly.

'_Damn that Akito, I don't know why I listened to him and agreed to come to this stupid boarding school anyway!'_

Just then, Shigure's words ran through the young teens mind.

'_Now, now. You never know, you might meet some familiar people there.'_

'_Just what the hell did he mean by that anyway? And why'd he have to burst out laughing afterwards? …Damn Shigure!'_

Kyo instantly looked at the door as the handle turned and in walked a boy the same age as him. He had both black and white hair and grey eyes. His ears were pierced twice and he wore necklaces around his neck and his clothes were dark and mostly black.

"_Haru_…?" asked Kyo, his reddish eyes widening at the sight of his cousin.

"Oh, hi Kyo." Greeted Haru, "I was told I was getting a new roommate but they didn't say who."

"_Haru!_" yelled Kyo out of pure annoyance, "I'm gonna _kill_ that damn Shigure! That _bastard_ set me up!"

Shigure had offered to phone up the school and arrange a room for Kyo to stay in. Kyo had often wondered why he'd been so chirpy after he'd made the phone call, and now he knew why.

--------------------

Shigure sat smiling to himself, laughing slightly.

"Wonder how Kyo's doing?"

Suddenly he started to snigger at the thought of Kyo and Haru sharing a room together.

"This is going to be interesting!"

--------------------

"Damn that bastard!" cursed Kyo, standing up.

"…It's not _so_ bad sharing a room with me is it?" asked Haru whilst closing the door.

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about!"

"You mean _Black_ Haru."

Kyo frowned, "I didn't say that!"

"No, but that's what your afraid of. You're afraid Black Haru will come out and attack you in your sleep or something."

"I am not!"

"Ok, ok, calm down."

Haru looked at the very pissed off boy standing before him, his orange hair being blown slightly by the breeze that came from the open window.

"Agh, what the hell are you staring at!" yelled the short-tempered boy, but before Haru could answer, Kyo announced he was going out and stormed out of the room, leaving Haru to stand there.

'…_Poor Kyo… he seems so full of hate… again…'_

Somewhere in the building…

'_Damn it! Damn everyone! Damn Akito, damn Yuki, damn Shigure, damn Haru and damn… damn… oh damn it!'_

Kyo sped down the corridors at a fast pace, not knowing were the hell he was going.

'_I hate being here!'_ he thought hatefully, _'I hate it! I-'_

Kyo stopped as a figure walked out in front of him, knocking him back slightly as he stumbled into it. Kyo looked up, ready to yell at whoever dared get in his way, when his face drained of all the colour.

"Why hello Kyo, how nice to see you here."

"Ok now I _really_ don't wonna be here!" he yelled at the long silver haired boy.

"Come now, you're the one who was too busy looking at the floor to pay attention as to whom was in front of you. You really have to pay more attention Kyo. Hahahahaha-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" yelled Kyo, making his hair stick up and hissing dangerously.

"Now, now Kyo. No need to shout. After all, I am your neighbour."

"…"

"Oh didn't Shigure tell you the news! Yuki and I are in the room next to you, _fascinating_ coincidence isn't it."

'…_Oh great, Rat Boy's here too!'_

"Hey wait a minuet!" yelled Kyo when a thought entered his head, "You're too old for school!"

"Huh, well I suppose I am… but they had no problem accepting me! I simply applied for this school to be with Yuki and to show him the lengths I will go to meet him half way!"

"Whatever! Just don't come near me!" hissed Kyo, and walked away from the now laughing Aya, his words following Kyo.

"Hahahaha, you can't escape it Kyo! Were all in this school together! Hahahaha!"

Kyo stormed off round the corner and after a few minutes, accidentally pumped into someone, telling them to watch it.

"What was that!" threatened a voice.

"I said-" Kyo turned round to come face to fact with a teacher holding a cane and smacking his hand gently with it.

'_Damn it! Not only did Shigure 'forget' to mention I was sharing a room with Haru, but he 'forgot' to mention that this was a school were you could actually beat the crap out of a kid!' _

"I said sorry sir, it wont happen again." bowed Kyo politely.

"See that it doesn't." with that, the teacher continued his walk.

Kyo sighed and continued his walk around the school, careful not to bump into any teachers.

Back in Haru's room…

Haru sighed and sat on the bed opposite Kyo's but on the other side of the room. It had been over half an hour since Kyo had left the room, and lesson started soon.

'_Wonder what Kyo has first…'_ thought Haru, and glanced at his friends backpack.

Haru walked over to Kyo's belongings and searched through his bag, finding a tuna sandwich, clothes, trainers, PE kit, a carton of milk which he'd forgotten to put in a fridge and finally, his time table.

'_Hey, Kyo has English first… he has the same class as me, Yuki and Aya… in fact… he has all the classes with me, Yuki and Aya… this is gonna be interesting- huh?'_

Haru turned his head and looked at the door to see Kyo stood there.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Aya and Rat Boy were here!"

"…Surprise…?"

"That's not funny! And what the hell ya doin' goin' through my bag!"

"Just looking what you have first… you have English with me, Yuki and Aya."

"Oh like I'm really gonna show up."

"I'm afraid you have to Kyo, otherwise you'll get the cane. Believe me it hurts, I should know. I get it every time Black Haru shows up. You're not allowed to swear, eat or drink in class, cheat on tests, annoy the person next to you, stand without being asked etc."

'_Oh great, so he still hasn't learnt to control that dark side of his.'_

Suddenly a loud bell startled them both.

"Already? Wow, that was quick."

"So were the hell do I go now?" asked Kyo.

"Just follow me, I'll look after you."

"I don't need looking after, I just need to know were to go!" he hissed, being the type who liked independence.

"Ok, ok. You go left, straight down, up the stairs; turn right and three doors down."

Haru left the room and started walking with Kyo behind him, claiming he was making his own way there, even though he was just following Haru. 

As the two boys entered the class, a teacher that, to Kyo, looked somewhat familiar greeted them.

"Hmmm…" said the teacher, glaring at Kyo through a pair of black-framed glasses, "I know you, you're that kid who banged into me." 

Kyo's hair stuck up.

"Haru, take your seat and I will see which ones are spare so this trouble-maker can sit down."

Haru bowed politely, and Kyo tried hard not to snap.

"There." He said, pointing to a seat next to a window.

Kyo walked up to the seat and the first thing he noticed was that a long, silver haired boy was sat behind him.

"Damn!" muttered Kyo under his breath.

"Oh hi Kyo, how nice it is to see you! HAHAHAHAHA-"

"That's enough Ayame Sohma!" scolded the teacher, "Unless you want to be an example to this new kid!"

Aya stopped as he realized what the teacher meant by that.

"But Mr Knight, I was merely greeting my cousin to this _delightful_ school!" said Aya in that loud, annoying voice of his.

"…Very well." Said Mr Knight, and turned his back to the class to write on the black board.

"Pst, Lucky Kyo, pst!"

_'I swear if he calls me that one more time I'll-'_

"Pst, Lucky Kyo!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AYAME!"

"Kyo Sohma, you've only been in this school for five minuets and already your causing trouble!"

Kyo stood there, a fist still raised at Aya.

"I don't know were you've come from, but I assure you, there will be no trouble making in this school! Now, if you'd come to the front and hold out your hand-"

"What the hell for?"

The whole class froze and their faces paled.

"Up here, now!"

"Ok, ok. Keep your boxers on."

Kyo walked up to the front and as the teacher drew out a cane from underneath the desk, Kyo instantly remembered that this was a school were you were allowed to beat the students.

The cane raised and Kyo flinched as it struck his hand, leaving a red mark that would soon become a painful bruise.

_'Damn Akito.'_ Thought Kyo, looking at the mark. _'And damn Ayame for getting me into trouble! I swear he'll pay for this!'_

Haru and Aya looked at Kyo from their seats. Kyo was about to walk back to his own seat when someone caught his eye, someone he hadn't noticed before.

The purple-haired boy glared at Kyo from the other end of the room, his eyes full of hatred towards the cat.

"…_Yuki_…" 

Kyo hadn't noticed him before, even though Haru had told him he'd be in a class with him, Aya and…_ Yuki_. Kyo glared at him before returning to his seat and waiting for the lesson to end, and after a while, it did.

A bell sounded as a signal for them to go to their next lesson… Drama.

All four students walked together in silence until they reached the Drama room and entered, only to find a woman meditating.

"Uh… What the hell are you doing…?" asked Kyo, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why I am meditating dear child, erasing all the bad thought and feelings out of my system."

"…Oh yeah, this is Mrs Horuko, she's a strong believer in meditation and… well that sort of stuff." Whispered Haru to the freaked out Kyo.

"…Oh…" 

"Now," said Mrs Horuko, "Let us begin."

After Kyo had introduced himself, the class was put into pairs of two, and since Kyo was stood next to Yuki at the time, he had been paired up with him.

"Now, with your partner, you have to act out a scene were one of you is unconscious and you have to act out what you'd do in that sort of situation."

Since some little brat didn't get it, Mrs Horuko made two random boys- also known as Yuki and Kyo- do a demonstration.

Yuki lay on the floor, trying not to move and act like he was unconscious whilst Kyo stood there with his arms crossed.

"Now Kyo, could you please act out what you'd do if Yuki were unconscious."

"I am." Said Kyo, still standing with his arms folded. "Unless you want me to kick the shit out of him."

"Kyo, just act!" muttered Yuki.

"Who's acting?"

"…Ok, perhaps that scene isn't to your liking… how about a scene were you act out what you'd do if someone called you, and I mean _act_. No violence please."

This tweaked Kyo's interest.

Everyone watched as Kyo and Yuki got into their usual fighting positions.

Suddenly Kyo kicked out at Yuki, causing him to step back and dodge it.

"Is that all you've got you stupid cat?"

"Just shut up and fight you damn rat!"

Kyo tried to punch Yuki, but Yuki swiftfuly dodged that too and sent Kyo flying as he kicked him. Kyo just got up and rubbed the back of his head were he'd hit it on the wall.

"Now, I think that is enough." Said the woman, and Yuki relaxed his arms. But at that moment, Kyo clenched his hand into a tight fist and punched Yuki as hard as he could; causing him to skid along the floor.

"…That… was for everything… you've ever done to me…" panted Kyo.

Yuki got up and wiped the dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth, "That was a cheap shot you stupid-"

"Oh brother, are you ok? Did that stupid, idiotic, _self-centred _cat hurt you?" asked Aya, rushing to his younger brothers' side.

"No, I'm fine!" said Yuki coldly, and pushed Aya's hand away.

"Oh brother, how can you be so cold?"

"It's quite simple really, all's I have to do is think of you and hatred fills me up inside."

"Deny it all you want Yuki, but we are brothers! We are blood related you and I, blood brothers till the end!"

"Are you alright Kyo…?" asked Haru, looking at the orange haired boy.

"…Fine." He replied, not even bothering to look at Haru.

"Ya know, it's a good thing were acting." Said Yuki, raising and repositioning himself.

"…"

"Stupid cat did you really think I would let my guard down?"

"Hey, don't be such a sore looser!" yelled Kyo, annoyed that Yuki didn't accept defeat.

"I'm not, now stupid cat are you ready for another fight, because I am!" said Yuki, and lunged at Kyo.

"Bring it on you damn rat!"

"That's enough!" said a stern voice.

The two boys ceased their fighting and looked at the door to see an old man with a whip in his hand.

"Mr Serku, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I was about to break it up."

"That's quite alright Mrs Horuko. Now, Yuki, you are normally a behaved student, are you not?"

Yuki stayed silent.

"And I would expect more from you, but because of your spotless record I will let this slide, as for you Kyo Sohma, I don't know much about you yet, but I know that whatever differences you have with your cousin, you can settle them later and not during class hours! Do I make myself clear!"

"Transparently." Muttered Kyo in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes Sir." Yuki said, bowing politely.

As the teacher left, Aya explained to Kyo that that was the Headmaster of this school, and his whip hurt like- as Aya put it- a thousand bees digging their backsides into that one spot.

Luckily for Kyo and Yuki, Mrs Horuko decided to let two other _random_ boys- Haru and Aya- go next. Their scene was to act out one of them lying on a death bed about to die and the other saying their good-byes. Apparently Aya was the one who was saying the good-byes, using the excuse he was more dramatic than Haru, and Haru, not really giving a shit, agreed to let him have the part he wanted.

"Oh Haru-"

"Do we _have_ to use our real names?" asked a dying Haru.

"No, you may make up a name if you want." Replied the teacher.

"Oh Haru, you can be called Yuki, so that Yuki will know what I would say to him when he is lying on his death bed!" said Aya excitedly.

"Hopefully I'll be dead before you start talking." Said Yuki sarcastically.

"Fine, call me Yuki, but don't get to carried away." Said Haru, just wanting to get on with the scene.

"Oh H-Yuki!" said Aya in a quivering voice, "I know we haven't been the best of brothers over the past- throughout our lives, but just to let you know, I care for you so much!" Haru sat up of the floor, letting his hand support him. He sat and watched as Aya spilt his guts, doing little actions and closing his eyes. "But I will always be there for you, I promise! If you need me, I'll come running, all's you have to do is call my name! Now I sit here as you die peacefully, and I don't know if you can here my words, but know that I will miss you every day of my life, and that I, Ayame Sohma, will always try to be the light in the darkness, as you are mine."

"…Ok that was cheesy…" said Kyo.

"…Actually… I think it was rather… cute…"

Aya rushed to his brothers side, his eyes lit with hope and happiness, "Really! You really think so!"

"…Yes, but now I'm beginning to have doubts…"

"Oh brother!" smiled Aya, hugging Yuki, "I'm so happy! I think we've finally met half way!"

"More like a quarter." grumbled Yuki.

"Oh well, at least were getting there! Hahahahaha!" laughed Aya, obviously hearing Yuki's comment.

"Now class, I want you each to pair up with a partner and act out three scenes. It can be a scene of your choice, but it mustn't be very long. I will give you ten minuets to practise; then we are going to perform."

"Kyo, mind if I be your partner?" asked Haru, considering Aya had already started telling Yuki about what they were going to act out.

"Whatever."

Ten minuets later, Mrs Horuko made two other boys go first, then after them it was Aya and Yuki.

"Now, do you first scene." Instructed the teacher.

"Now remember Ayame, this is _acting_, its not real life." Warned Yuki to his older brother. "So don't get carried away with what I do or say- got it!"

"Anything for you little brother!"

"Today please." Said the teacher impatiently.

Yuki frowned before starting to act out scene one. Their scene was about a young boy and his older brother. _Hint hint._

"Scene 1: In The Beginning!" said Yuki.

"Oh brother, I know I haven't been there for you like I should have during our lives, but please, will you accept my dearest, most sincere apology?"

"Yes brother, I will."

"Scene 2: A Few Years Later!"

"Why little brother, aren't you glad we made up and are now living together like a real family?"

"Yes brother, I am. It's so nice to finally be living under the same roof after all those years apart."

"I know."

"Scene 3: The Accident!"

"Well, I'm off now little brother! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Aya took a few steps as if he was walking somewhere, then Yuki made a loud screeching sound and Aya fell to the floor.

"Oh brother!" said Yuki, rushing to Aya's side.

"Oh Yuki… I'm so sorry…"

"Try not to talk."

"But Yuki-"

"No seriously, don't talk."

"But Yuki, this isn't how it goes-"

"Well it does now."

Yuki pushed Aya's head down on the floor and whispered for Aya not to move whilst he did a death tune. "Dum dum d-dum, dum d-dum d-dum d-um!"

"Bravo, bravo!" applauded the teacher, along with some other random teens.

Yuki stood up, allowing Aya to rise.

"Thank you!" bowed the elder of the two, "Although the ending wasn't quite what we had planed, but thank you anyway!"

"You're pathetic…" mumbled Kyo.

"Now, who wants to go next?"

"_Haru and Kyo!_" yelled Aya hyperactively, "Come now, don't be shy! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Kyo…?" asked Haru, considering whether he wanted to act out a scene.

"Forget it!" said Kyo stubbornly, "No way am I acting out a stupid scene! It's pathetic!"

"Hmph, that's just like you isn't it. You always want a challenge but when one finally comes up you just back out like the scaredy cat that you are." Said Yuki in his usual quiet but cold voice.

"No, that's not it! And your not gonna get me to act out a stupid scene so shut the hell up Yuki!"

"…Kyo, just act…" said Haru, his white hair covering his eyes.

"_No!_"

"Just _act_ Kyo, that's all I want you to _do!_" he said, his voice sounding desperate.

"Like I said before, _no!_" Kyo yelled in reply, yet aware of Haru's behaviour.

Kyo turned his back to Haru and crossed his arms, going into his usual stubborn position.

"JUST ACT!"

'…_Is that…' _thought Kyo curiously.

"YOU'RE SO DAMN PATHETIC KYO! YOU'RE _STILL_ A WHINEY LITTLE KID!"

'…_it is…'_

Black Haru clutched Kyo's shoulder and spun him around, making the two come face-to-face.

"Forget it!" yelled Kyo, slapping Haru's hand away.

"Fine, I'll make you! Scene one: The Fight!"

Haru scrunched up his hand into a tight fist and aimed it at Kyo, forcing a hard punch on his left cheek. Kyo stumbled back due to the impact, and kicked Haru hard in the chin.

"Scene Two," yelled Kyo, "Haru Gets His Ass Kicked!"

Both Kyo and Haru's moves were fast, you could tell they were both studiers of martial arts. Everything Kyo gave, Haru deflected, everything Haru gave, Kyo deflected.

"Interesting…" muttered Yuki, "there both equally matched."

"Yes, it seems Lucky Kyo has been slacking in his training… it was only a while back that he could actually beat Black Haru."

Yuki nodded in agreement and continued to watch the fight.

"Scene Three: I Give Up." Said Haru, deflecting Kyo's last attack and lowering his arms.

"So," said Yuki, "White Haru, are you ok?"

"Yeah… sorry I attacked you Kyo… I didn't think I would snap so easily…"

"Yeah, well you should keep that damn psycho under control!"

"Sorry…" mumbled Haru, and changed his gaze from Kyo to the floor.

'_I don't know why I flipped out… but when I saw you so rebellious like that… it just made me feel… attracted to you… I guess Black Haru just wanted to come out and play… I dunno…'_

"That was a little extreme but good acting." Smiled Mrs Horuko

A loud ringing noise sounded as a sign for them to leave.

"…So… what we got next?" asked Kyo casually to Yuki.

"Look in your time table, idiot." He said coldly, and left the room with Aya annoying jumping around as he followed him.

"Grr, DAMN YOU RAT BOY!" he yelled frustrated at the top of his lungs. "What's next!" he hissed, turning to Haru.

"Well, I would say 'why don't you look in your time table?' but I can tell you'll most likely attack me or something, so, we have break to relax for a bit before next period, and if you're hungry we can go to the cafeteria to get something to eat or drink. I'm going there now if you want to tag along." Haru informed.

"…Whatever…" said Kyo, and followed Haru out the door, as he led the way to the cafeteria.

Once there, Kyo found a seat whilst Haru went to get something to drink. As the young neko sat there, he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds that surrounded him. He could hear the sound of something cooking, birds squawking, people talking, people saying his name…

"…Kyoo… are you sleeping…? KYO!"

His eyes burst open, due to the noise level. He glared at Haru who was sat next to him.

"You know, for a cat you have crappy senses." He said, taking a sip of his ribena.

"…You look like a puff, drinking out of a straw like that…" muttered Kyo. "And why the hell were you yelling at me?"

"Sorry, thought you might be sleeping."

"Well I wasn't, but what if I was, you would have woken me up!" he hissed. He would have said more, but he stopped as everything stopped working, and the lights flickered off, and the panicking students began to flood the cafeteria.

**Unicorn13564: Well, that's my first chappy! n.n Me so happy I finally got it finished! If you're a fan of Shaman King, read 'Never A Boaring Moment In A Boarding Scool!' Oh, and people who are reading it, sorry for the delay on number 2, but I have writers block. I swear, it's like a _disease!_ OO Anyway, back to this story. I may not update on it for a while. It's taken me months to do this one chapter! …But obviously it won't take _that_ long… hopefully… o.o**


End file.
